Rose and Dimitri Wedding
by Marvelgirl626
Summary: This is how I think Rose and Dimitri's wedding would be, no further summary really required. Enjoy :D


**So I was looking through my fanfiction folder and I found this little number, I normally write TV series fanfictions, but this one is something I cooked up after finishing the books and then reading an extract by Richelle Mead about these two and their future so I've referenced that here.**

**FYI for those of you who've read the bloodline series, I'm sort of pretending that didn't happen, except for Adrian getting over Rose because I wrote this before I read them. So this is a oneshot, please enjoy I love opinions.**

**Also I do not own any of these characters or the Vampire Academy, and I wouldn't want to because Richelle Mead is such an awesome writer.**

"Are you ready Rose?" asks Lissa as she stands there in her bridesmaids dress its jade green that marks the colours of the Dragomir family and she looks beautiful.

"I guess how do I look?" I ask.

"Beautiful" smiles Lissa as she fusses with the way the dress falls.

"It is beautiful, yet practical" says my mom with a nod of approval.

"Hey I got to be able to fight if need be, but if a strigoi ruins my wedding I will be very annoyed, especially if they ruin the dress" I say as I look in the mirror, the dress falls to mid calf length, a pair of white heels increases my normally short height, and my hair has been pulled up in a high bun, the neckline is square but strapless, and I know that everyone will be able to see my _molnija _marks, my promise mark and my zvezda.

"Oh Rose you look stunning" smiles Olena when she sees me.

"Thanks" I smile.

"I told you I saw a wedding" comes a voice I had come to dislike.

Turning I saw Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother who I'm also sure was a witch coming in.

"It may not have been this wedding, it could've been any wedding anywhere" I protest.

"Rose just let it go" says Lissa with a smile.

"Fine" I say, but my mind thinks you win this one witch.

Yeva smiles her toothless grin.

There's a knock on the door and then Abe sticks his head in.

"We done in here?" he asks.

I notice he's donned a rather ordinary suit, but he still has a fedora on and I see his chains as well.

"Yes we're done" smiles my mom.

"Oh hold on" says Lissa as she dashes over to the table and pulls something out of her bag; she walks back over and puts something in my hair.

"Now we're ready" she nods.

I look in the mirror and see a white rose in a clip now in my bun.

"A rose really?" I ask.

"Yes" she says.

"Alright, this once" I smile.

"Shall we then" smiles Olena as everyone hustles out of the room.

"You'll do great, now just to check you haven't got a stake hidden in your bouquet, have you?" asks Lissa.

"No Liss, no stake in the bouquet" I smile.

"Good, come on Jill time to lead the way for the day Rose Hathaway becomes Rose Belikov" laughs Liss.

"No I told you, I'm double barrelling it, Hathaway Belikov" I say.

"Same difference" smiles Jill.

"I'll see you out there" says my mom as she and the other two walk out, mom to take her seat and Liss and Jill to get ready in their bridesmaids positions.

"A queen and a princess as your bridesmaids, not bad my dear and to think when I found you in Baia, I never would've guessed I'd be giving you away at your wedding" he says.

"Oh you getting sentimental old man?" I ask.

"Come on, lets see if we can get through this without breaking any laws" he says as we walk out the door.

"Not likely with the two of us" I smile.

"Dhampir marriage, not something I'd expect but if he makes you happy, and if he doesn't then he knows what I'll do" says Abe with a sly smile.

And my mind flashes back to Lissa's coronation when Abe threatened to take him hunting.

We get to the top of the aisle and I come up behind Lissa and Jill.

Then the music begins to play and Liss and Jill start the procession, as everyone stands.

A few moments later Abe and I followed suit.

As we walk down the aisle I can see the room is full, I also see the shadows in the corners that are the guardians here for all the royals and more specifically Liss and Jill.

I look down the rows of people and I see all my friends, I see Eddie give me a smile and Sydney stood next to him also offers a smile though being in a room with this many dhampir and moroi is probably making her very uncomfortable.

I then see stood next to Sydney is Adrian.

He smiles at me and I'm glad that we've got our friendship back.

I see other familiar faces Dimitri's family and Mark and Oskana as well, Christian I see has eyes only for Liss and he wears one of those romantic smiles I used to find so annoying.

Sonya and Mikhail stand arm in arm, and I think how I was a bridesmaid for their wedding.

Even Mia smiles at me and I think how there was a time I nearly ended up in a fight with her every time we met and the time I actually did punch her, but we were friends now.

But then I look forward and my eyes take hold of Dimitri and suddenly no one else mattered all I could see was him.

Jill and Liss had stopped and stood to the side.

As Abe escorted me up to the front and stopped a moment he smiled at me and let go and stood over by my mother.

I stood next to Dimitri and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

He looked at me and I saw the same happiness reflected back in his eyes, I'd taken some convincing to agree to this, but he had been right when he said he could be very persuasive.

The ceremony was sweet and passed in a bit of a blur for me, oddly reminding me of my guardian trials, except no tasks or challenges, no moroi to protect for the moment, for that short time I let my guardian side drop a little, and I think Dimitri did too.

As we recited our vows, to love each other forever and let only death tear us apart, I had a slightly dark feeling that was a possibility as we're both guardians but I brushed the thought away, the ceremony ended Dimitri leaned forward and I wrapped my arms around him and as we kissed everyone erupted in cheers, and I do mean erupted, we stayed that way for a few moments and then he picked me up and spun me around without breaking the kiss but as we broke apart I smiled up at him, his eyes reflected back all the happy emotions I felt but the strongest one was love, god I loved him so much at the moment I felt my heart burst with love and happiness as I regarded the man I loved and as I looked into the crowd I saw so many happy smiling faces and I swear the happiness in this room was palpable.

Afterwards came the reception and again Liss had refused any thrones or any indication of the fact she was the queen.

"You know I wouldn't have minded, I mean it is protocol and tradition" I say when she walks over to me towing Christian behind her as they both oozed happiness.

"Not today, today is your big day, and I won't have everyone acting like it's mine, this is a day for the two of you, I'm sure mine will come sometime" she says and glances at Christian.

"Alright but just for today" I say.

"Tomorrow you can go back to your usual vigilant, over analyzing, responsible guardian self, but for tonight, enjoy it, both of you and that is a royal command" she laughs as Christian pulls her away.

"Her highness has spoken" I smile.

"That she has" agrees Dimitri.

As the time comes for our first dance I realise Dimitri and I have never actually danced together, fought together and each other yes, but danced no, but I just let myself go with it and after a few minutes I see Liss and Christian join us along with other couples.

As the song finishes Liss grabs us and drags us over to a table,

"Cake cutting time" she smiles.

And what a cake, four tiers in white icing, and then I see the topping piece, instead of the traditional bride and groom, there are two silver stakes stuck in the top and crossed.

I look at Dimitri and he smiles at me "more appropriate" he says.

"I guess so" I nod.

As we cut the cake and pieces are handed out, I see something behind the cake.

"Lissa, what's that?" I ask pointing to a table behind the cake.

"Oh well those are the wedding presents silly" smiles Liss.

"If this is what your influence did to my wedding I don't think I can quite grasp what yours will be like, god knows you've already named the kids" I say.

"Well you can open them later, but mine and Christians are actually sat at the top of the cake" smiles Lissa gesturing to the stakes still sat up there.

"More stakes?" I ask.

"These ones are special, I'd pass them to you but, you know, silver" she says.

Dimitri reaches up and plucks them from the cake and examines them as he looks at the pattern he smiles.

"What?" I ask.

He hands them to me; I look and see our initials entwined R and D in love heart shape.

"I couldn't resist you know I'm a sucker for romance" smiles Lissa.

"They're great, given the fact my last customised one isn't available it's nice to have a new on" I say, but I know we're all flashing back to the time my stake was used to murder the queen before Lissa.

"They're lovely, thank you" smiles Dimitri.

"Yeah they are" I reply.

"Great, see I told you they'd like them" smiles Lissa poking Christian in the chest.

"I never doubted you" he smiles and she leans in and kisses him, then they head of to hog the dance floor.

"You know she searched my bouquet earlier to see if I had a sneaky stake stashed" I say leaning into Dimitri.

"Wouldn't surprise me, but now we have new ones" he smiles and taps his stake against mine.

"And to think I didn't think you'd convince me into any of this, despite your arguments" I say gesturing to the room.

"And as I told you, I can be very persuasive" he says.

"Yes, you can, but maybe I should remind you that your self control isn't as strong as mine" I say.

"Roza my self control is ten times as strong as yours" he laughs.

"Well we can test who's is better later" I say with a flirty smile.

His only response is to kiss me.

"May I steal the bride away for a father daughter dance?" asks Abe walking over.

"Your timing sucks old man" I reply.

"He's enjoyed you longer than I have, now come my dear it is tradition" smiles Abe.

I take his hand.

He turns out to actually be a decent dancer, but then again that isn't overly surprising.

"You do look lovely Rose, and I must say Belikov better know how lucky he is" says Abe.

"Yes he knows, now will you please let this go, I mean first Adrian and now Dimitri, honestly" I sigh.

"I'm simply making up for the 20 years I missed" he replies.

"Much as I'd give anything to erase the entire time Dimitri was Strigoi, I am glad I met you old man, now I know where all my rebelliousness and troublesome nature comes from" I smile.

"That you do" he smiles and lightly brushes a kiss on my forehead.

As the song finishes Abe leads me off and then leads out my mom.

She smiles at me and I think back to when she'd been a distant figure who occasionally sent e-mails, usually to berate me for something, but when she'd come to St Vladimir's ensuing incidents had allowed us to grow closer.

Unbidden my mind went to Mason, and the image of him dead on the floor came back to me.

"What's wrong?" asks Dimitri walking over to me.

"Nothing" I say.

"Roza, I can always tell when you lie remember" he says.

"I was just thinking of Mason" I say.

"You know that wasn't your fault, he did a noble thing" says Dimitri wrapping me in his arms.

"I know, it just still stings sometimes" I say.

"It always will, but you'll get through it, just like we've gotten through every other issue life has thrown at us" smiles Dimitri.

"And there's been a fair few" I sigh.

"That there has" agrees Dimitri.

"Mind if I cut in?" asks Eddie.

"By all means" says Dimitri an Eddie pulls me onto the dance floor.

"Never thought I'd see the day Rose Hathaway walked down the aisle in white dress" smiles Eddie.

"Neither did I and its Hathaway-Belikov now" I smile.

"That'll be a mouthful Guardian Hathaway-Belikov" says Eddie.

"Yeah it will but since Lissa calls me Rose I think we'll be okay" I laugh as I catch sight of her and Christian.

"You deserve this Rose god knows we've all suffered but you deserve to be happy Rose, and Mason would tell you that if you were here" says Eddie.

"I hope so, I just wish things were different" I sigh.

"But they aren't, you and Belikov belong together, he looks so happy when he's with you plus you're a totally deadly team" comments Eddie.

"Well I am the guardian of the queen and he is the guardian of the queens boyfriend and probable eventual husband and father of her children" I snigger.

"Yeah but we all saw that one coming" chuckles Eddie.

"I know we did, Lissa is trying to convince us to go on a honeymoon" I sigh.

"Maybe you should, queen's orders" replies Eddie.

"I can't, we can't, its not in our blood we'd spend the entire time worrying about Lissa and Christian, and now we don't have the bond anymore I'd never feel comfortable being far from her, we're guardians, they come first" I answer.

"They come first" agrees Eddie.

The music finishes and we step apart.

I get caught up in everything, the presents most of which I don't remember or don't need, after all I do live with the queen so why would I need kitchen utensils other than as a weapon.

Before I know it we're stepping out of the party.

Lissa had insisted we have one night, and I had conceded though I was still half sure she'd used compulsion on me.

"One night Lissa, I will see you tomorrow" I say.

"I'll be fine Rose now go and I expect all the details tomorrow" smiles Lissa hugging me.

She steps back and Christian steps forward, "never really saw this coming when we first met" he smiles.

"Well you did make Ralf think he was on fire to defend mine and Lissa's honour" I smile.

"Sometimes I can't decide if I love you or hate you Rose" he chuckles letting go of me and stepping back he wraps his arm around Lissa.

That was one thing I did not miss, get sucked into their sex lives.

"Come on Roza, we'll see them tomorrow" soothes Dimitri as we step back into the car to take us to the hotel.

"I love you" I smile.

"I love you too Roza" he replies and kisses me.

For the rest of the night I allowed all thoughts of Lissa and Moroi and Strigoi to leave my mind, for tonight I was happy because I had the man I loved and no one was taking him away.

**A/N So let me know what you think, nothing makes a writer feel better than knowing her work is being read and what people think of it :)**


End file.
